Strangeness of Life
by LexieDragomire
Summary: He found her in his room he thought she was his master's. They started something and he made her leave. His master died and they met again only to finish what was start. The Story is from our century. Lenalee and Allen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own -man**

**Summary:** He found her in his room he thought she was his master's. They started something and he made her leave. His master died and they met again only to finish what was start. The Story is from our century. Lenalee and Allen.

**Warning: To story was created when I was a little not me so if it's strange or insane never mind it. XD Have fun! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Strangeness of Life <strong>

**By LexieDragomire**

He came home late like he always did. From the time that he was young he found out that staying as far as he could from this place made him feel better. Happier. More peaceful. So he did as much he could to stay away. He took anyone's job at the factory just to be a little longer away. If he ended all of it and it was still before midnight he took a long walk through the city. As he walked he had many times ended at the bus stop. Watching the busses which were leaving and people who were traveling. He thought about leaving himself. About going away from his life here and starting a new one somewhere else. Alone with no past and the future he wanted to have.

But in the end. He never took the bus it. He never forced himself to leave this place. Not knowing what had always got in to him he always returned to his home. To his flat. To his master. To his life.

Standing in the elevator he was watching the light jumping from one button to another. His master was probable drunk lying on the ground.

He sighed. He should pick him up then. Another fight followed by another wave of curses from his drunk master's mouth. He shook his head. He will try it once. If Cross won't get up by himself he doesn't care about him anymore. Or maybe he's not even home. That would be a better case. No responsibility would be a nice change.

He opened the door and went in. Everything was dark. _He's not home yet. Strange. Maybe he got another girl._

Turning on the light he notice boots. _So he is home._ He was curious about the coat and boots which where normally put on their place. Cross wasn't the tidy lover. He kept everything in a mess. If Allen didn't clean every morning the mess he made at night they would be living like a pair of pigs. So why was everything put in place?

He began more suspicious when he saw that the living room was also in one piece. Something was wrong about this picture. Cross was home. The house was quiet and clean. This wasn't right.

Coming to his room he sensed a peculiar smell. Lovely smell of honey mixed with wild flowers. Sense of freedom. He took a deep breath to absorb it. Lovely sense of a woman. The puff sent a small trepidation through his body.

He managed to get a hold of himself and stepped to his room which was all covered in the magnified sense only to find a woman standing in front of his window in the dark of the night.

He stood and blinked. She was tall maybe his high and had an amazing figure. Nice body curves that any man would find interest in but that was all he could say in the dark.

He dumfounded of who the mysterious woman was turned on the light.

She had long dark hair tied up in a ponytail. Turning around he saw her face. Dark purple eyes. Lovely and calm expression playing on her face made him for some reason swallowed hard. She was beautiful. Unbelievably beautiful like an angel. His heart rattled in his chest by just looking at her and sensing her smell. But she had to be. Cross never dated ugly chicks but it was a bit strange too. He never dated Asians.

"You must be Allen," came from her small red lips that released him from the trance.

"That's me and I presume you might be Cross's new girlfriend," he said as a reply and went further to his room but trying to stay in a distance from her.

She chuckled. "New girlfriend? I'm more than I thought was."

He glanced at her. She was wearing one of Cross's shirts. The shirt was long but her unbelievable legs were longer. _'She could easily work as a model,' _crossed him mind.

He gasped and embarrassed looked away. "You came for the view?"

She smiled a bit and turned to the window again. "It's lovely. Old houses the park. I would say quite fascinating."

He watched her back. She was really attractive. Every Cross's dates were attractive some even more then her with better bodies. But still she had something. An unnamed element inside her that made her just different and breathe taking. Rare. And definitely more fascinating that some view of the city.

"I like your room," she turned to him again and stepped closer. "It's… tidy," she laughed a bit, "and snug."

He smiled at her and put down his jacket. "What's your name?"

"Lena."

He suspiciously went closer like he was pulled by some magnet. "Just Lena or?"

She made another step and they were standing a few centimeters from touching. They were almost the same high. Looking each other into the eyes. Purple and grey. Feeling the reacting atmosphere around them which was spreading into the room and making them both shiver.

"Lena is all you need to know," she said and looked at his lips.

Allen let out a desperate gasp. She got under his skin.

"I was wondering how you might look like," she said and put her fingers into his hair. "You're so young," she giggled sadly.

Women before her tried to be nice so he was too but it wasn't real. Just a mask to not get into trouble with Cross. He tried to be fine but he was upset with them for falling for a jerk and womanizer like his master was. It was clear as day that he would let them go after he would get what he want. But they were just too foolish believing they will be the one that will get his heart. It was ridicules. Marian Cross didn't have such thing as a heart.

Under it all he felt strange. Why didn't he hate this girl? Why wasn't he upset with her to fall for his master? And why was he so despite about her.

He swallowed. "I-I'm eighteen. And you don't look much older. "

"I'm nineteen," she whispered still playing with his hair. He felt his body reacting on her presence.

"H-he usually has older…" "Pssst!" she cut him off with a whisper and a thumb on his lips. "No talking," she said and gently put a small kiss on the scar on the left side of his face.

He as respond or a reflex put his hands on her waist. "Now was it that hard?" she asked laughing a bit.

"W-well yes," he managed to say.

"You're so cute. So shy," she whispered and he moaned from the taste of her breath on his lips.

Suddenly out of nowhere came shame and doubt about what they were doing. Why was she acting like this when some hours ago she was with Cross. Was she so gluttony for more? This wasn't right! This was like he had something after his master was thru with it. It made him feel all of the sudden disgust.

He stepped away from her.

She didn't question anything just smiled and thanked for something. He wasn't sure what but he didn't care in the moment.

As she moved away from his room he asked her to close the door and hadn't seen her for years.

* * *

><p>The morning when Cross came to the kitchen for breakfast they had to look ridicules. One was disoriented from too much alcohol and the other was tired from no sleep.<p>

"I drink two bottles what's your excuse?" asked Cross while trying to open some medicine.

Allen put a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Not so loud idiot pupil!"

"Where's your night friend?" asked Allen playing disinterest.

Cross stopped and looked at his coffee. "I sent her home early in the morning."

"Oh!" What else could he say? He sent her away first. Besides it was the right thing to do. No complication no regrets just peace.

He looked at his master desperately trying to open the stupid medicine again and rolled his eyes.

"Give it here," he took it and easily opened.

Crosses cursed and took two pills.

* * *

><p>He died.<p>

Allen recorded it in his head and played it over and over again. How he throw out the blood. How he had called the ambulance and how was he waiting in the hall when the doctor came and said he was dead.

_That's all?_ Asked a voice in his head. No final surprise? No last teased? No goodbye?

Just dead.

* * *

><p>He made him a burial. Quite hilarious since he was always making fun of these things. He always said no one would come.<p>

To his surprised lots of people came. Lots of women of course who were making a river of tears but quite many men too.

Allen smiled at the thought that maybe they came to make sure he was dead. So he was no longer representing any danger for their wives. He would surely agree with him.

When they all left for home. He stood there a little longer. All of them thought that to say the last goodbye but he didn't feel like that. What could he say? What goodbye was good enough to say to a person that's dead so he won't answer? What was good enough to say to somebody you knew and lived for eight years? He didn't feel like saying I always liked you or respect you because it would be a lay.

Maybe I always saw a little bit of good in you? Even when you were drunk to death and were lying naked on the ground surrounded by females? Well goodbye.

He turned around and almost crashed into some woman.

"I'm sorry," he said and just that looked at her.

"Hello Allen," she greeted him.

"Lena," was all he managed to say. The mysterious woman who was in his room two years ago was now standing in front of him in a black coat with a sweet smile played on her face.

He didn't saw her for two years but he still remembered her. Her lovely face and moving eyes. Her hair was shorter but except for that she hadn't change.

"You hadn't changed Allen," she said when he remain quiet only to make him smiled a bit.

"I was about to say that." She took a better look at him. He looked tired and sad but it was quite normal in the situation. When she heard about Cross's dead she wasn't shocked. He was coming to it she just thought that he will stand by few more years but never mind. What was done was done.

He stood there watching her face and wondering why he had felt disgust back in his room that day. Like she was infected by some bad and poison virus. Maybe if Cross was still here he would remember why. But he wasn't and he really felt like going on a cup of coffee with her.

When they came to his flat. He felt even worst beat up. He never imagined Cross's death would affect him so much. But he was a human after all.

He threw the key on the table in the kitchen and notice Lenalee didn't follow him.

He found her still in the hall surrounding his shoes like nothing was wrong with it. He quietly watched her and thought about how he found Cross's boots good placed.

She stood up. "You're quite a home cleaner," he mentioned and took her to the kitchen.

"Have a sit," he invited her but she without warning pushed him into the chair and smiled a bit. "You have," she said and began doing the coffee.

He watched her. She was fast in finding where everything is and so was she in making the coffee. When she put the water to boil, she finally went to sit opposite to him.

"How do you feel?" she asked politely.

He chuckled sadly and put his head on his hands only took bring it up again and look at her. "Exhausted and sad and a bit of insane and tired and weak and a little claustrophobic. I think the wall will fall," he said with a cheerfully voice that made her sad.

"Allen how long didn't you sleep?" she asked curious and put her hands on his cheeks.

"I don't know about three days," he said putting his hands on hers to feel the healing warm coming from her smooth skin.

He didn't remember much from that moment just that she must have took him to his room because when he woke up. He was in his room lying on his bed with Lena's back in front of him.

He pulled a bit higher. She really did have short hair. He remembered how it was together in a ponytail reaching her waist. Now it barely reached her shoulders.

Still not completely woken up he touched her hair. She surprised him when she suddenly turned around to face him.

"You could sleep a bit longer. It's only four," she said smiling.

Allen gently stroked her face with an amazed look on his face. "You're so beautiful."

"Are you going to make me leave again?" she asked in a reply.

He gazed at her. The look was breath taking strong and humanly. It was the kind of look that represented the eternity of love and happiness. The look that said you're not alone that somebody is with you. That somebody loves you and won't let you go.

She smiled and by pulling herself closer cut the distance between them with her lips.

Softness and warm of the each other spreading through the touch of their kiss to their bodies was controlling every move they made.

Tongues fighting for domination. Hands moving through their bodies seeking for more naked skin.

She pleasured moan escaped her mouth and made him smirk. He fall in love into the wild sounds that he was forcing her to released whenever he touched the right place. Even through all the pleasure she made a smart decision. She should tell him.

He pulled her under him and started to pull her skirt up when she stopped him. He madly breathing looked at her.

It took her a while to come herself down but she managed to and sat up. "Y-you n-need to know," came from her.

Allen blinked.

* * *

><p>Her parents died.<p>

In her nineteen years she was felt alone to fight against the world. Alone with no one to hold on to. She was broken. She was lost.

She didn't quite know how did she ended up in that bar but she did. And she was noticed by many men who wanted to buy her a drink but she refused and ignored them all. Well all except for one.

It was a red-haired man with a mask on the right side of his face who sat next to her. He wasn't like other man. He didn't offer her drink he didn't go on her with sweet talk or anything. All he did was that he drank up his vine and with a concerned gaze said. "I'm sorry for your lost but do you really think they would want you keep living like this?"

She blinked surprised. "How do you know?"

"I happen to know how a kid that lost his parents looks like I have one on my head and he has me for eight-nine years."

"How does he manage to wake up every morning?"

"Want to go asked him?" he asked and she accepted.

They went to his flat. He got into him two battles of vine mixed with something harder and felt under the table.

Lena not knowing what to do started cleaning. She brought him to bed. Cleaning the living room and hall made her feel a bit better. She liked doing something. Helping with work around the house made her feel calmer.

After she ended she got dressed into one of Marian's shirts and went on a tour around the house. When she got to Allen's room she stood before turning on the light and just didn't to it.

Standing in front of the window she thought about her life and about the life of a boy who lost his parents and managed to live through it. He found himself a job and eared money to the future. Her parents wanted her to continue studding to have a better life so she probably should. He lived with Cross but she was sure he was the one paying bills. So she should find herself a job and maybe start later with school.

All of these thoughts were running through her head when the light was turned on and she turned around to find a young in-depended man who had his live in his hands and know what to do next.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I started being so lust," she said and her hand went through his leg. "But I was lonely and you were… just there."<p>

He smiled and took her hand. "I wanted to but then I thought about it and…I could not do it…you were his first but as time passed I think I understood a bit… I didn't judge…," she hugged him and rubbed her nose into his collar bone. "… you anymore but still I feel happy that you weren't his."

She smiled and he buried her tighter into his lab. "No I weren't I'm yours," she said and kiss him once again.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Well totally off I know. XD<strong>


End file.
